


Her Weakness

by Vocachuuu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, Tooth Rotting Fluff, alternatively titled "misaki holds her dumb gfs in her strong arms", anyways. misaki loves her 4 gfs, literally this is just a buff misaki appreciation fic, stan harohapi!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocachuuu/pseuds/Vocachuuu
Summary: God, Misaki really needed to get used to all of this ‘affection’ crap, or else her girlfriends would surely give her a heart attack.





	Her Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> disregard the title please i literally hardly put any thought into it ... who even reads the title anyways pfft
> 
> anyways. this took so long to write oh my god. id die for these lesbians. anyways, uh. stan harohapi!
> 
> this is a strong girls appreciation post. maybe ill make one for the other bands too, who knows?

“Eep! K-Kaoru-san..!”

 

During _Hello, Happy World!_ rehearsals, suddenly hearing Kanon let out a shocked, flustered squeal really wasn't too out of the ordinary; so when she let out a tiny yelp during their ten minute break, Misaki hardly even flinched. Eyes still closed as she finished off the last of her water bottle, she could already picture the exact scene that was unfolding without any context needed - after all, it was something that happened at _least_ once every band rehearsal.

 

Her guess was proven correct the moment Misaki opened her eyes, easily crushing her plastic water bottle down as she absorbed her band's current predicament. As expected, Kaoru had - once again - swooped Kanon up into her arms, lifting her with ease and holding her securely in her arms. Misaki could only wonder how exactly Kanon was _still_ so flustered by the action, when it happened nearly every other day.

 

Just like the first time Kaoru had held her like that, Kanon had her hands covering her cheeks, trying (and failing) to hide the obvious red flush that colored her face. Yeah, it really wasn't anything new, so Misaki shot Kanon her usual sympathetic smile before making her way back to the mixing board.

 

They still had a bit longer to rest up before their break ended, but there was something Misaki wanted to check out before Hagumi and Kokoro returned from the cafe outside. It was best to do it when the two weren't around, since they could get… Pretty distracting, especially when Misaki felt like keeping them in check was her responsibility.

 

...Not that it really bothered her, though. Even if they were a bit loud, or even if Kaoru could be just as tiring to deal with in her own way, Misaki still loved them.

 

She took a moment to flicker her gaze up towards the duo across the room, watching as Kaoru whispered to a flustered Kanon before pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. In return, the drummer only gave a tiny, embarrassed squeak before wrapping her arms around Kaoru's shoulder and pecking her cheek rather modestly.

 

Distracted by her girlfriends, Misaki almost didn't notice Kokoro and Hagumi barrelling towards the doors. _Almost._ The second the door opened and the two girls practically leaped into the room, Misaki stepped away from her mixing board and decided she'd have to mess with it another time. Right now, there were far more concerning issues - one being that Hagumi was very, _very_ shakily clutching three drinks with her two small hands. If Misaki could see the future, she was positive that an absolute disaster would unfurl within seconds if she didn't do _something._

 

“Hagumi, let me take one before you make a mess.” Misaki was calling across the room before the door even shut behind the two girls, stepping towards the smaller and reaching for one of the cups - the one that was barely holding on as it was squished between the other two cups.

 

“Thanks, Mii-kun!!” Thankfully, Hagumi was more than happy to accept her help, and carefully released the cup once Misaki had a grip on it.

 

In the meantime, Kokoro had already placed the two drinks she held on the floor, against the wall near Kanon and Kaoru, immediately bounding towards Misaki afterwards. “Misaki, Misaki! Pick me up like Kaoru does to Kanon!”

 

“W-what? No no, no way.” For safe measures, Misaki took a few steps back, carefully placing the drink against the wall. Whether she denied Kokoro or not, she knew it'd probably end up happening anyways.

 

“C’mon! I wanna do it too! Oookay, Misaki, ready?”

 

“Ready for what? I said n--”

 

Misaki cut herself out with a surprised yell of Kokoro’s name, watching as the hyper vocalist took a running start and jump right at her. Thank God she was expecting _something_ along those lines to happen, and was able to successfully catch Kokoro in her arms. It hurt like Hell, sure, but if they had fallen, then both Misaki _and_ Kokoro would've been injured - and, well, Misaki didn't want her girlfriend to hurt herself, even if she totally had it coming.

 

“Misaki!” Kokoro's voice was loud and near her ear, but somehow, she didn't mind it. Maybe because she could hear the joyful, affectionate lilt in her tone, more so than usual. Misaki just huffed out a sigh and rolled her eyes, turning her head away slightly while praying no one caught the way her lips quirked upwards in the slightest.

 

Wrapping her arms around Misaki's shoulder, Kokoro craned her neck forwards until she was successfully able to plant a small, messy kiss on the brunette's cheek. All Misaki could do it briefly sputter an incoherent sentence, trying to ignore the way her other girlfriends watched the two so closely.

 

Kokoro retracted her arm, holding it against her chest and kicking out her legs playfully as she hummed a made-up tune. There was a smile on her face - well, there always was, but… A more relaxed kind of smile, where her eyes crinkled a bit and shone less with excitement and more with affection.

 

Too busy soaking in the almost peaceful moment between herself and Kokoro, Misaki nearly didn't catch the sound of Hagumi shuffling about behind her.

 

“Me next, Mii-kun! Incoming!”

 

Before she could even react, Hagumi hopped up onto her back, throwing her arms around Misaki's shoulders as her legs hooked around her waist. Misaki stumbled a bit, calling out in an exasperated tone as the extra weight was added on - and she swore that Kanon has yelled out her name in a panicked tone, but Misaki couldn't hear it over Hagumi and Kokoro's laughter.

 

Though unsteady, Misaki didn't fall. She finally managed to stand straight after a few moments of struggling, huffing out a couple tired sighs in the process. In the midst of the chaos, Misaki assumed that Kaoru had gently placed Kanon down incase the three others needed help, because the two were now separated and watching Misaki with wide eyes.

 

“Misaki...chan?” Kanon called to her softly, almost like she was testing the waters. Which Misaki didn't exactly understand - it wasn't like she was going to tumble over at the slightest disturbance. Kanon was naturally cautious, though, so she decided to attribute her uncertainty to that.

 

“Mm? Sorry if you wanted to join. There's, uh, no more room…” Misaki tried her best to adjust her positioning, hoping to hoist Kokoro up a bit to strengthen her grip. The blonde was surprisingly passive, and the attempt was successful.

 

“A-are.. Are you _okay,_ though?”

 

“My shoulder muscles are kind of suffering right now, but it's fine.”

 

As Misaki spoke, Hagumi peppered a few tiny kisses along her shoulders and neck, earning a shocked jolt from the former. After relenting her small tirade of pecks, Hagumi opted to instead nuzzle her head into the crook of Misaki's neck.

 

“Th-that's amazing, Misaki-chan! I've never seen someone carry two girls at once…” A small blush crawled up her neck, and Kanon quickly looked down at her feet. “U-um… After them, could you… Maybe…” Her voice trailed off into flustered mumbles as she spoke, and Misaki chuckled at what she managed to decipher from it.

 

“Yeah, I guess I don't mind, if it's what you want.”

 

At that, Kanon's expression brightened, and she looked back up at Misaki with a smile. “R-really?! You would?”

 

With a small, embarrassed laugh, Misaki nodded the best she could. “O-of course, yeah.” Then, directing her attention to the two girls practically hanging off of her, she spoke again. “All right, you two. It's Kanon-san's turn, so get off.”

 

“But Mii-kun is so warm!” Burying her nose into Misaki's hair, Hagumi tightened her grip slightly, causing the victim of her grip to grunt.

 

“It's kinda making me sleepy~”

 

“Well, I'm putting you down anyways, so wake up.”

 

With that, Misaki bent her knees as far as she was able before lowering Kokoro's feet to the ground and releasing her. The blonde hopped a step or two away from her, before turning to watch her girlfriends with a bright grin on her face.

 

It took a moment for Misaki to get Hagumi pried off her back, too - and once she noticed Kokoro's bright smile directed towards her, she could only give a quick, bashful one back before turning away. Really, she was too weak when it came to her girlfriends.

 

Case and point being the fact that now Kanon was watching her shyly, fidgeting in place as she waited. It was cute, how eager she seemed for something as simple as being held. Misaki didn't comment on it, though. Instead, she only held her arms out, looking towards Kanon with a tiny smile. No use fighting it at this point, when she had already carried half of her girlfriends.

 

Kanon stepped forwards almost _too_ quickly, not even hesitating as she wrapped an arm around Misaki's neck and allowed herself to be lifted into the air.

 

Holding Kanon was… Different than Kokoro - and Misaki noticed the difference immediately. Kokoro was a rather prominent weight on her, practically radiating warmth and pressing close to her. With Kanon, though, it almost felt like she was just… _Meant_ to be carried. She was perfect for it, from her petite build to her light weight, and even the pleasant way she smelled. Misaki didn't blame Kaoru for always whisking Kanon up into her arms, when it felt so _right._

 

“M-Misaki-chan?”

 

“Hm? Oh, s-sorry...” Noticing she sort of spaced out, Miskai was quick to return to her senses, heat crawling up her neck at the way Kanon watched her. If Misaki only leaned a little closer, she could--

 

No, no, no, that kind of thing was _way_ too embarrassing! Misaki could feel her face heat up at the thought, until a soft giggle from Kanon interrupted her gay panic and caused her mind to come to a full stop.

 

“Misaki-chan, your face is red,” Kanon pointed out quietly, with a fond look in her eyes. Misaki looked away as much as possible in their current position, wishing that the four girls weren't watching her so intently.

 

“It's just that.. Um… I just--”

 

“Kano-chan-senpai, give her a kiss!!”

 

At that, Kanon turned just as red as Misaki, tensing slightly in the latter's grip. “H-huh?!”

 

“Aah, such an innocent love… How fleeting…!”

 

Waving her hand in that overdramatic signature pose of hers, Kaoru closed her eyes for only a moment before her gaze returned to Misaki and Kanon, an encouraging smile finding its way onto her face. It only made Misaki feel warmer, and she was nearly about to put Kanon down and excuse herself, until--

 

“...E-eh?”

 

Warm lips found themselves against Misaki's cheek, and her mind went blank. God, she _really_ needed to get used to all of this ‘affection’ crap, or else her girlfriends would surely give her a heart attack.

 

Once Kanon pulled away, a small flush covering her cheeks, Misaki's only response was to duck her head away slightly and hope that she could will away the blush that covered her face. Hearing Kanon giggle playfully at the reaction didn't help much, and the brunette let out an exasperated sigh before carefully setting Kanon on her feet.

 

Rubbing her face a bit, it took a few moments for Misaki to recover - and, once she finally looked up, she found three of her girlfriends watching her almost… Expectantly.

 

Sometimes, it was easiest to just go along with the antics of her girlfriends. Deciding that this was one of those times, Misaki sighed, losing the will to care about her dignity any longer. “...What is it this time?”

 

“It's Kaoru-kun's turn,” Hagumi pointed out, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kokoro nodded rather enthusiastically, and even Kanon had a small, fond smile dancing on her lips.

 

Before Misaki could sputter out any kind of response, Kaoru beat her to the punch. “A-ah, it is not necessary! I wouldn't want my little kitten to strain herself, after all…”

 

Her voice sounded a bit shaky, and Misaki couldn't help but feel a bit amused. Had Kaoru ever even been bridal carried by a girl before? She was always doing the carrying, due to her princely persona and all, but… Looking at the faint flush in her cheeks, it seemed like just the thought had her flustered. And Misaki would be lying if she said that she didn't kind of want to see Kaoru's reaction to being lifted.

 

Well, carrying one more girl wouldn't hurt, she decided. Looking over towards Kaoru, she managed to straighten her posture again, holding out her arms as an invitation. Kokoro amd Hagumi broke into a small applause, but Kaoru looked rather hesitant, giving a clearly nervous laugh before stepping closer to Misaki.

 

“Misaki, are you sure? Your arms must be sore… P-perhaps this could wait for another ti--”

 

“No, I'm fine. Don't worry about it.” Noticing the tentative look in Kaoru's eyes, Misaki added, “I won't drop you, I promise.”

 

“Of course you won't, my darling.” Kaoru stepped closer, until Misaki was in arms reach, before pausing again. Then, in a quiet voice; “But, you see… I’m unsure of what I should be doing. Never before has a princess of mine asked to sweep me off my feet, such as y--”

 

In the hopes that it would cease Kaoru's rambling, Misaki quickly moved closer to her, wrapping one arm around her back and hooking the other beneath her knees before easily lifting her off the ground and into her arms. Misaki stumbled briefly, but was quick to recover, needing only a moment to adjust to Kaoru's weight.

 

It felt a bit awkward at first, with Kaoru being so much taller than her, but Misaki didn't mind all that much. If anything, she was hardly paying attention to any of that, too busy taking in the absolutely _adorable_ expression on Kaoru's face.

 

Misaki had never seen Kaoru look so… _Embarrassed._ It was… Incredibly endearing, actually, and Misaki couldn't even try to hide her soft smile. The other three were all grinning, too, as Kaoru cleared her throat and avoided any possibility of eye contact with any of the other girls.

 

“...Ah. M-Misaki, you are… Quite strong…” Her voice was quiet, and Misaki held back the urge to kiss her right then and there. God, that would be embarrassing.

 

“I-it's not much.. You're not all that heavy, though, just… Tall.”

 

“An… Impressive feat, nonetheless… F-fleeting…”

 

Misaki chuckled quietly, looking over towards the other three girls. For a few beats, they were all silent, until Kanon gasped quietly and looked up at the clock.

 

“U-um! We have five minutes left for practice…”

 

_Oh, crap._ Misaki almost forgot that they were, you know, at practice… Their little break was only supposed to be ten minutes, but thirty had passed without anyone even realizing… And their drinks had probably gotten cold, too.

 

“We should clean up, then…” Misaki slowly moved to set Kaoru down, who seemed rather unsteady on her legs for a moment before she gathered her wits.

 

“Aww, we're done already?” Hagumi gave a small frown as both Misaki and Kanon moved to start cleaning the equipment. “I don't wanna go home yet…”

 

As if Hagumi's words brought on her greatest epiphany yet, Kokoro let out a gleeful gasp, and all eyes were on her as she clasped her hands together and gave a big smile. “Let's have a sleepover, then!”

 

Misaki was certain that a sleepover would be an absolute disaster. She knew, and yet that didn't stop her from agreeing to do so anyways.

 

Wow, she really _was_ too weak when it came to her girlfriends these days. When had she gotten so soft?

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very appreciated .. thanks for reading!!! come yell at me on twitter, @hanayagay ... id die for harohapi


End file.
